


The Helm

by captainswan618



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, it’s a poem about Nico what did you expect, my poor boy he’s so sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswan618/pseuds/captainswan618
Summary: Nico has feelings.





	The Helm

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I originally wrote this for a persona poem assignment in our poetry unit in sophomore year, so...take that as you will.

You came  
You took me away  
from middle school dances  
and Mythomagic cards  
  
I was grateful  
at first  
  
You shone so bright  
But after all  
I wore a helm of darkness  
so that no one could tell  
that I _was_ darkness  
  
I was drawn to you because I thought  
you could shine your light through  
my darkness  
I should have known  
it would only spread to you  
  
always shunned  
always left behind  
always feared  
  
You were bound to leave in the end  
As if I could ever compare  
to the girl you love so much  
so like the sun  
  
And after the only one who cared left  
and became a silver huntress  
for forevermore  
(who knew forever could be so short)  
I learned to live in the shadows  
so when there was nowhere for me  
but the darkness  
it's not as if I could blame them  
But it still stung  
  
Oh  
they tried to help  
But it was pity  
disguised as sympathy  
  
They couldn't disguise the truth  
At the place I thought was  
different from the rest  
that would accept even me  
I was turned away  
  
What did I do to lose  
her, to lose you?  
  
I wish I could shed my helm  
I wish I could live up to you.  
  
I could never live up to you.


End file.
